


Zero Minutes Past the Hour

by NinjacookieXD



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Blind Date, First Date, M/M, Nervous Ishimaru, Non Despair AU, no Hopes Peak Au, short cute bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 06:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6318874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjacookieXD/pseuds/NinjacookieXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ishimaru agrees to go on a blind date, and ends up getting really nervous beforehand as his date is late. Not the best way to start out…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zero Minutes Past the Hour

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really short, cute piece I had to write for my college class. Obviously I’m not going to hand in this version, as it wasn’t supposed to be fanfiction in the first place XD Just thought it fit for Ishimondo… Anyway, hope you enjoy it :)

Zero minutes past the hour- that was the appointed time to be here. He’d made sure they both knew where and when the meeting point was to be, yet he was still running late somehow.

They hadn’t met before, as was common courtesy of these rendezvous’, so he wasn’t quite sure what to expect. He knew basic information, for example what the other man looked like and what he would be wearing, so that he would be able to spot him easier. Although he knew next to nothing else about whom the other man was.

He felt extremely nervous, his brain thinking faster than usual to come up with all sorts of possibilities to scare him. Lots of things could go wrong (ignoring the fact that he was already several minutes late). He knew he was probably just being over paranoid, but he couldn’t help it. He’d never actually done this sort of thing before, hadn’t even been on a date in general, which was even more reason as to why he was nervous in the first place.

He began to go over his personal items to make sure there was nothing he’d forgotten; it would be a very bad move on his part if he had. Thankfully though, he hadn’t. Even after several tries of searching throughout his pockets, he still needed the reassurance. Plus, it was something to do in order to keep his mind occupied and distracted from his overactive mind, if only for a minute.

Idly wondering if the other was going to bring anything for him, he glanced down at his wristwatch and frowned. Fourteen minutes late and counting. This was beyond annoying now.

Just as he was thinking it was time to send the other a message, he felt a tap on his shoulder which caused him to jump, followed by an unfamiliar voice asking, “Hey, are you Ishimaru-kun?”

He turned on the spot and immediately recoiled in shock as he saw the other now standing behind him. He was gorgeous. More so than he had been imagining, based off the pictures he’d seen. He was a good inch or two taller than him, with mid-length black and blonde hair, with the latter being the colour on top. It looked like he’d dyed it black a long time ago and was in the process of growing it out rather than re-colouring or just cutting off the darker ends. His eyes were lavender in colour, and held a soft and kind expression which calmed down his overall harder appearance. He wore black jeans with a loose and low cut white shirt that showed off most of his chest. Ishimaru’s heart began beating rapidly against his ribcage as his face heated up slightly in embarrassment, having to swallow before he could answer him.

“I-indeed, that is I- me- I mean, yes, I’m Ishimaru Kiyotaka.” He stumbled over his words, inwardly cursing and glancing away once he’d stopped. ‘ _Get a grip, Taka!_ ’ He scolded himself.

The other man smirked at his awkwardness, inwardly thinking it to be cute, before he extended a hand out towards him. “I’m Oowada Mondo, nice to fuckin’ meet ya.”

“Y-yes, it is!” Ishimaru grinned back, his cheeks still flushed with embarrassment as he took the other’s hand in his own. “Was the swearing really necessary though?”

“Ah! Sorry, it’s a habit when I get nervous.” Oowada sighed, rubbing the back of his head as he glanced away momentarily. “I also tend yell sometimes too.”

 “That is quite alright, I accept your apology!” He nodded, as if reinsuring his statement. “Shall we get going then?”

“Hm? Oh, yeah. Let’s.” Oowada replied, before the two walked off together in search of a coffee shop, both eager to get their blind date started.

 


End file.
